Trouble
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: "Nate could do this. For God's sake it was two of his best friend's wedding day. If there was a time to not do something immature and stupid, it was now. Her father was sitting across from him. Her brother was the groom." Series finale one-shot by demand. May continue or add alternate ending in future. NJ


**A response to a one-shot request.**

**My first Nenny fic. **

**Newly inspired.**

**Do follow me on twitter to catch previews and updates. My username is redonesie**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nate could do this.

For God's sake it was two of his best friend's wedding day. If there was a time to not do something immature and stupid, it was now.

Her father was sitting across from him. Her brother was the _groom_.

He kept his eyes stubbornly focused to the couple and priest, appearing to be listening intently to their exchanging of vows. About half-way through Dan's speech about worlds and destiny, Nate felt a familiar pair of blue eyes burning into the side of his head. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her, but Jenny's gaze was firmly directed at the couple at the front.

_Damn, she was good_.

She had lured him in and trapped him. Now he was stuck helplessly admiring her profile, because once he glanced at her, he couldn't look away. Her dress made her look...indescribably sexy. Why was she always taunting him with these short little creations at all their gatherings? Did she know how much it drove him crazy?

Her demeanor was a mixture of all the things that appealed to him. She somehow managed to look too cool for everyone there, yet the small smile on her face indicated she was happy to be around family. Her outfit and posture allowed her to appear confident, and almost arrogant, yet her blue eyes were not icy or filled with malice. They were the sweet, hopeful and bright "Jenny Humphrey" eyes.

Jenny was the one that got away. Over and over and over again.

Every time she had put herself out there for him in the past, he was unable to properly reciprocate. Maybe feelings for other girls had clouded him, but he knew it was more than that. He couldn't be that guy who had to be an asshole to another girl in order to be with Jenny. How would Jenny trust _him?_ He wouldn't be her prince charming anymore. Wasn't he the who told her she was a really special girl, and that she should be with someone who saw that?

When Jenny was younger she had been lost, (unfairly attractive inside and out of course) but lost. He had taken it upon himself to try and keep her on track. To be that right guy for her, and not take advantage of her in his attraction towards her. Nate insisted on nobility when it came to Jenny Humphrey.

How could he be noble when he would be hurting someone that had been as good to him as Vanessa? That someone being Jenny's best friend? And to have dumped or cheated on Serena, one of his dearest companions in life? That wasn't who he wanted to be. He guessed that deep down, Jenny had inspired him to want to be a man, and not have her be the cause of his own downfall.

But now, there was nothing standing in his way. Except the prying eyes of everyone around them, two of them being her over-protective relatives.

Soon Serena and Dan were married, and the celebrations began.

Nate had been fake-fighting a giggling Henry when he felt her eyes on him again. Jenny was standing with Eric, champagne glass in hand as they chattered, and she subtly turned to lock eyes with him for a brief moment. You could have sworn it was nothing, but the smirk that appeared on her face as she turned back to Eric said it all.

_What is she playing at?_

He somehow managed to safely make it through dinner and desert without doing anything stupid, like running his foot up her thigh suggestively like he desperately wanted to. Nate had been waiting at the bar for his drink when she struck again.

As she walked past him, she brushed the side of her body against his back, causing him to close his eyes as he caught a whiff of her signature scent. Nate remembered that fruity smell from senior year. His mind went back to that spot on the streets of New York where they first kissed. Nate could swear that her hand had purposefully grazed his ass as she moved past him.

He took a sip of his drink as he stared after her, watching her hips swing as she walked over to Blair and Eleanor, no doubt to discuss their latest line.

_Little minx._

If Nate thought he could stop himself from looking at her before, he was kidding himself. He didn't even hide the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Jenny Humphrey had enchanted him once again. He was supposed to be in control, damn it. He was on the road to becoming mayor.

Nate watched as she bent down to whisper something in Henry's ear, and Henry seemed to grin and nod before walking over to him. He beckoned Nate to bend down to him with his hand, and when Nate complied, he whispered in his ear, "I think you know what you need to do." Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a key to hand to Nate.

"What's this?" Nate asked in amusement.

"The key to my room. J wants to have a play" Henry said, blinking innocently.

Nate stared at him, completely thrown back and slightly disturbed. He couldn't possibly know what that he was talking about..

"That's what J said to say! Please don't tell her I told you!" Henry cried.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his godson. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," Nate said, ruffling his hair.

Henry seemed to relax and quickly regain his usual confidence. He handed Nate the key. "Report back with details" he said with a familiar looking smirk before sauntering off to enjoy some eclairs from the dessert table.

Nate shook his head with a grin and stood up properly to seek out that very inappropriate and cheeky blonde, but she had disappeared. He looked at the key in his hand and sighed.

_He really shouldn't be doing this_.

Not even half a minute passed as he stood there.

_Oh hell with it_.

He sneaked upstairs as stealthily as he could, and walked along the corridor towards Henry's room. Nate swallowed as he spotted her leaning against Henry's door, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face.

_God_, _she was so hot._

"That was dirty, using Henry like that" Nate said as he approached her, hoping he didn't look too eager.

She shrugged carelessly. "He's a Bass _and_ a Waldorf. You know he's going to do worse things to _everyone_" she said rolling her eyes, but with a welcoming smile on her face.

Nate chuckled deeply, and that seemed to make her blue eyes darken in a way that he had never seen on her. Any last restraint that was in him completely disappeared as he cleared his throat, and stepped closer to her, leaning a hand against the door behind her. He was in predator mode now, and he was going to pay her back for being so frustratingly tempting all evening.

"Jenny Humphrey" he said simply with a little lop-sided smile.

"Nate Archibald" she murmured, raising her chin up and raising an eyebrow sexily.

His mouth went dry at that, and he curled his fingers against the door in frustration. She was _so_ good. "You're trouble" Nate said, licking his lips.

"No idea what you're talking about" she said, batting her eyelashes innocently, but the laugh dying to break out from her smiling mouth gave her away.

"Everyone is downstairs, including your father and brother" Nate groaned, his body moving closer to hers so he was pressing against her now.

"I don't care" she whispered, before reaching up to kiss him.

_Sweet Jesus._

He cupped her cheek and stroked her waist as their lips re-discovered each others passionately. They had always been good at this. _Incredible_ at this.

It quickly escalated as he ravished her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair and gripping her hips, the door rattling as he slammed her body against it.

Quick as a cat, she had swiped the key to the room from Nate's pocket and unlocked the door behind them, pulling him into the room.

As she pulled his suit jacket off him and he placed a series of kisses against her neck, a thought struck him and made him freeze and pull back.

Nate looked down at her and saw the vulnerable, bright look in her eyes. She _cared, _and it made his heart race. He suddenly didn't want to rush past this moment. It felt wrong to sleep with her like this for their first time. In Henry's room, where anybody could easily walk in on them.

"What is it?" Jenny asked shakily when she felt his resistance. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no" he said quickly, holding her tightly as he felt her pull away.

"I'm sorry, this was stupid" she said, covering her face in embarrassment.

He pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his own, stroking them with his thumbs. "Jenny, look at me."

Nate waited until she seemed to gather enough courage to look at him.

He reached a hand up to stroke her chin as he looked into her eyes with a smile. "I like you" he said. "And I've waited a really long time for this."

Her blue eyes lit up prettily. "I feel the same way" she murmured.

Nate couldn't help but grin at that. "So will you go out with me, sometime?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Cool" he whispered with a smile, then pressed a more gentle, tender kiss against her lips.

"Now, can we get back to what we were doing?" Jenny asked huskily.

He shook his head and laughed. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"You need it" she said smugly.

Nate laughed again, she was right. But only with her.

* * *

**I really struggled with ending this because I was interrupted and I really wanted to post it today. I may come back and re-do the ending, or continue this and make it a story. **

**But Nenny is quickly becoming one of my favorites. What did you guys think?**


End file.
